The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)
|Artist = Various Artists }} | rev1 = Allmusic | rev1Score = 3.5/5 | rev2 = Consequence of Sound | rev2score = 3/5 | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3score = B+ | rev4 = Los Angeles Times | rev4score = 2/5 | rev5 = Rolling Stone | rev5score = 2.5/5 | rev6 = Slant Magazine | rev6Score = 2.5/5 }}The Hunger Games: Catching Fire – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the official soundtrack to the 2013 American science-fiction adventure film The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. The movie is an adaptation of the 2009 novel by Suzanne Collins and the sequel of The Hunger Games. The soundtrack was released through Republic Records and Mercury Records on November 19, 2013. Promotion On May 14, 2013, Alexandra Patsavas was listed in the credits as the new music supervisor, replacing T Bone Burnett from the first film. Christina Aguilera announced over Twitter on September 26, 2013 that her new song, "We Remain", would be part of the official soundtrack of the film.The "Voice" coach revealed that she recorded "We Remain" for the soundtrack On September 26, as a part of the #ticktock campaign for The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, #ticktock9 revealed the artwork and track-listing to the soundtrack of the film. Singles "Atlas", written and performed by British alternative rock band Coldplay, was released as the lead single from the soundtrack on September 6, 2013. The single charted high in many countries, including a debut at #12 on the UK Singles Chart, and peaking at #3 in the Netherlands and #9 in Italy. A lyric video for the song was also released alongside the single on the day of release. It features an art style reflecting the imagery of The Hunger Games. "Elastic Heart", performed by Australian recording artist Sia Furler|Sia, was released as the second single from the soundtrack on October 1, 2013. It has charted on the Australian, UK and New Zealand music charts, the latter mentioned having greater success, peaking at number 8 "We Remain", performed by American singer Christina Aguilera, was released as the third single from the soundtrack on October 1, 2013. Track listing | extra1 = Coldplay | length1 = 3:56 | title2 = Silhouettes | writer2 = | extra2 = Of Monsters and Men | length2 = 4:31 | title3 = Elastic Heart | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:18 | title4 = Lean | writer4 = | extra4 = The National (band)|The National | length4 = 4:31 | title5 = We Remain | writer5 = | extra5 = Christina Aguilera | length5 = 4:00 | title6 = Devil May Cry | writer6 = | extra6 = The Weeknd | length6 = 5:23 | title7 = Who We Are | writer7 = | extra7 = Imagine Dragons | length7 = 4:09 | title8 = Everybody Wants to Rule the World | writer8 = | extra8 = Lorde | length8 = 2:35 | title9 = Gale Song | writer9 = | extra9 = The Lumineers | length9 = 3:05 | title10 = Mirror | writer10 = | extra10 = Ellie Goulding | length10 = 4:21 | title11 = Capitol Letter | writer11 = Patti Smith | extra11 = Patti Smith | length11 = 3:33 | title12 = Shooting Arrows at the Sky | writer12 = Santigold|Santi White | extra12 = Santigold | length12 = 3:36 }} | extra_column = Artist | total_length = | writing_credits = yes | title13 = Place for Us | writer13 = | extra13 = Mikky Ekko, Ammar Malik | length13 = 3:31 | title14 = Lights | writer14 = | extra14 = Phantogram (band)|Phantogram | length14 = 3:45 | title15 = Angel on Fire | writer15 = | extra15 = Antony and the Johnsons | length15 = 3:47 }} | extra_column = Artist | total_length = | writing_credits = yes | title16 = Again | writer16 = | extra16 = Abby | length16 = }} Charts Release history References Category:The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)